


How it Went Down

by katwithallergies



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e13 Countermeasures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithallergies/pseuds/katwithallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal never told Peter about everything that happened while he was undercover with Ganz...</p><p>Warning: Threats of non-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it Went Down

Neal waited for Peter. He couldn’t think of anything he could do to tip him off, so he just sat tight and kept his eyes and ears open, and waited.  Peter would come.  He would bust down the door and wave his gun around and Neal would stay out of the way until he was safe. Then Peter would take him back to the office and put his tracker back on and listen to his side of the story.  He’d put Neal in the Taurus and drive him back home so he could shower and get out of these clothes that smelled like guns and sweat.

Peter would come, Neal just had to keep working and not arouse suspicion until then.  He tossed another arm full of money into the washer.

 

Hours passed; Peter hadn’t come yet.  Neal glanced around the dirty room; he needed to take a piss.  He’d needed to go for hours but he was afraid to leave the room in case he missed his chance to signal Peter, or Ford sold him out to Ganz while he was gone, or Ganz wanted to come keep an eye one him.  Neal was afraid that as soon as he was alone with Ganz he’d get shot.

He was afraid, but he was really getting to the point where he’d have to do something.  He’d consider just going, suit pants be damned.  He’d certainly done worse for a con before.  But showing any kind of weakness with these guys would be a death wish.

Neal stood quietly and headed toward the alley where he’d seen the others taking their piss breaks.  “Hey! Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Ganz shouted.  He trained his large gun on Neal and Neal’s heart rate jumped up to ‘insane.’

“Gotta take a piss, man.  Geez, I’ll be right back.” Neal gestured at the gun, “Do you mind?”  Ganz lowered it slightly.

“All right.  But I’m going with you.” He waved to one of his strong-arms, “Keep an eye on things, all right? Me and Pretty Boy are going for a walk.”  His heartless grin sent a rush of cold fear through Neal as he took him firmly by the elbow and shoved him toward the door.

They broke in to the cool air of the alley and the heavy door clanged shut behind them.  Neal had a dozen ways he could talk his way out of this or make a run for it going through his head. He waited for Ganz to make a move.

“Well? You gonna go or what?” Ganz shoved him roughly toward the wall, his free hand still aiming the gun approximately at Neal.  Close enough to count, anyway.  Neal quickly unzipped and did his business, relieved to get that one hurdle out of the way at least.  _‘Just have to keep going until Peter gets here,’_ he reminded himself and zipped up. He could do that.

Ganz hand coming down hard on his shoulder reminded him immediately how difficult that might be.  “Hey Pretty Boy, you got a pretty mouth, you know that.” Ganz ran the hand up Neal’s neck and curled it around his throat below his chin, rubbing his thumb slowly over Neal’s lips.  Neal held perfectly still.  “You ever put it to better use than being a smooth talker?”

Neal’s mind raced faster and faster but he couldn’t think fast enough.  Ganz shoved him to his knees and worked at his own belt, one hand still on the gun.  Neal watched warily; he still hadn’t decided what to do.  Part of the problem was that he knew what Peter would want him to do, and it was different from what Neal would do.

Neal had certainly done worse things than suck dick to keep a con going.  Hell, he’d done worse things than suck dick in prison for cigarettes and booze. But Neal was a different person now than he had been then and a lot of that was Peter’s fault.

If it were just the money this con wouldn’t be worth it to Neal. Not the risk to his health or the assault on his dignity. But June was involved and this was Peter’s con –sting- not Neal’s, and he really wanted them to catch these bastards.  So in this case Neal was inclined to go along with it. But then there was Peter.  

Peter wouldn’t think it was worth this.  Peter wouldn’t even think it was worth considering, and Neal didn’t want to disappoint him.  It was a complex decision he didn’t have nearly enough time to think through.

“I should tell you—“ Neal leaned a little closer to Ganz’ cock, decision made.  “It’s been a _really_ long time since anyone let me suck them.” Neal licked his lips deliberately and leaned forward even more.  Ganz stopped stroking himself and backed away.

“What do you mean ‘let you’? How come?” he asked and, forgetting, let the gun slip a little until it wasn’t pointed at Neal anymore.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Neal tried to sound dismissive.  “I just have this condition. Really no big deal, but some people get a little weird about it.” Neal hoped desperately that he was reading this guy right; he was walking a very fine line.

“What, you mean like AIDS or something?” Ganz zipped his pants up so fast Neal was amazed he didn’t catch his dick in the zipper.

“HIV.  Which is _not_ the same thing.  God, why don’t people get that?” Neal look forlornly at Ganz’ crotch and felt the gun leveling on him again. “Besides, youcan’t get it from meif _I_ blow _you_.  It’s basically impossible.”

“Basically?!” Ganz spat.  His intimidating voice came out a little squeaky.  “No way, perv. You’re not getting anywhere near my dick.”  He waved Neal to his feet and gestured toward the door with the gun; he didn’t want to touch Neal now.  “Come on, get back to work.”

Neal never thought he’d be so glad for the public’s ignorant fear of HIV, but there you go.  Ganz jabbed him in the ribs with the gun and he jumped several feet ahead.

_Just wait for Peter. Peter will be here soon. Never tell Peter about what just happened._

Neal thinks it’s a good plan.


End file.
